If Only
by Moonlight Hanyou Girl
Summary: ON HOLD! Young Love accidentally reunited after 7 long years. Chihiro's best friend, Diarsi, has come in contact of the Spirit World and unknowingly brought despair to her. Why did things work out the way they did? Who does Haku's heart belong to?
1. Haku's Choice

**If Only...**

**Summary:** This is after the ending of SP. It takes place when Chihiro is 17 and Haku 18. What really went on in Haku's mind as Chihiro was leaving? Did He keep his promise about him seeing her again? Well read on to find out! 

(**A/N:** ok hiya pplz! This is MHG future Writer/Poet! This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty excited cuz i have soooo many ideas forming in my head! I just finished watching Spirited Away for like the hundredth time so I hope i do well! If u burn me or my story, please don't give me like 3rd degree burns! It's only my first fanfic so yea...but any criticism is good now again so go for it. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and get to the fanfic! Thanks for reading and please review! This first part is back in the end of the movie. The teenager versions don't come until the next chapter...i think..)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Spirited Away, do u think i'd need a disclaimer? The only thing i do own are some SP stuff, and soon the DVD (yes sad i don't own it yet --).

** Haku's Choice **

'You have to promise you won't look back..'

Haku looked onward as Chihiro was about to leave the Spirit World, and him, possibly forever.

Inside he was unsure about what to feel, trying to let Chihiro go and live as she would've if only she never came here, and hoping against all hope that she would look back before she was through the tunnel so she wouldn't go.

'You know it's best for her. She belongs back in her world, away from everything here that might've ruined her life.' one of his inner voices told him, trying to silence the other one that fought against him.

"Yes I know," he whispered to himself, "But that still doesn't make it any easier to watch her go."

'Just yell! Make her look back so she wont wont leave you! Are you really gonna let her go? Just like that?!' the other voice nearly exploded inside his head.

Haku stared after Chihiro. She was almost into the tunnel. If he would do anything, it would have to be now.

'Yell! NOW!'

"CHI--"

Suddenly, something stopped him and he froze. She was about to look back! Could she really have heard him? Or did she merely know he didn't want her to leave?

'No! You can't let her look back! Do something or she will be trapped here forever!'

'Isn't that what you want Haku? To be with her? Don't you think she wants that too?'

You know you can't keep her here, away from her parents and her world. If you really love her, do what's best for her...'

He knew that last voice was right. He would never be able to live with himself if he trapped her here without her consent. And even if he did trap her here, he wouldn't be sure if she would be alright with it. Would she hate him for it?

He knew what he had to do. Quickly, he summoned the air to turn her around with the wind.

He stood stiffly, waiting to see if it would work.

She started walking back towards her parents as a wave of relief flooded over Haku.

'You have made your choice. I hope you are ready to face it. Alone.'

'You will be alright. As long as you know you did the right thing for her.'

With that, he whispered to wind "Goodbye..."

**(A/N: Ok and scene! I feel a little bad for Haku, but it will get better for him. So hope ya enjoyed it and I'll repost the next chapter faster if I get more reviews.. :P So review please!)**


	2. Birthday Dreams

**If Only...**

(**A/N**: Ok! Time for chapter 2 of this story! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It really helps me to keep on writing!)

Ok, now before I begin the chapter, I wanna thank Persia-Hime for all her help. I'm also helping by advertising her. If any of u readers out there like Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean, then you'll most likely love her stories! Go check em out because they're really great!

**Disclaimer**: Spring is here

But it's still as cold as ever

If I really owned SP

Would I need a disclaimer?

**Birthday Dreams**

And with that, he whispered to the wind "Goodbye..."

Chihiro awoke, startled by the beautiful face that haunted her in her sleep. Every night, since her departure from the Spirit World, she would always have the same dream. The same face looking at her with sadness in it's eyes, and the same soft voice whispering its goodbye to her. Why, though? Why? It was only a dream... wasn't it?

Looking around her room, she realized it was still early in the morning. The lingering darkness was all she saw as she glanced over at her clock, signaling that it was 6 a.m.

She hugged her legs to her chest, unable to breath.

Why could she never have a peaceful sleep? Well, not that the dream was a nightmare, but why could she never dream of anything else? And why only that moment? She had never seen or heard any of that while she was leaving? Could it really have happened, or was it just her mind making her believe what she wanted to?

She subconsciously reached her shaking fingers towards her face.

'Nope,' she sighed in disbelief when she touched her streaming eyes, 'So many years with the same dream and I'm still unable to go through it without crying.

Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep, much less get up.

'Why do I even cry? It's not as if the goodbye was as hard on him as it was for me. He never loved me like I love him, so after all these years, would he honestly still keep the promise he made me? I had no reason to doubt his word back then, but waiting has never been so hard on me.'

Breathing back to normal, she realized she couldn't just sit there. All this had already gotten her once-dry eyes brimming again.

She got up and stumbled awkwardly to the bathroom, legs still stiff from their uncomfortable rest.

'Stupid mattress. I have _got_ to get a new one! I cant deal with this every morning.'

Reaching around for the light switch in the dark, she heard a 'click' and nearly blinded herself with the bright light.

'Great. This really _is_ going to be a good day!' she hissed with sarcasm.

After finally adjusting her eyes to the light, she commenced to her daily routine. It was only after washing her face and looking up, that she realized there was something taped to her bathroom mirror.

It was a card. Huge that it nearly took up half the space of the mirror, and had bright, colorful letters that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'.

"How could I have possibly missed that...?" she asked herself in disbelief.

Reaching for the card, she opened it and began to read:

'_Happy Birthday Chihiro! You're finally 17. Today we will spend today as you wish and buy whatever you want. We hope today will be great for you._

_Love,_

_ Mom and Dad'_

"Could I really be 17 already?" she asked her reflection.

The eyes that looked back were just as shocked as she felt.

She had never really measured herself, but she guessed she was about 5'7 or so, with a warm face and deep, friendly brown eyes. Her brown hair that had once brushed her shoulders was now almost to the small of her back. The only thing that her friends envied more than her long chestnut hair, was the figure that her mom had, thankfully, passed onto her.

With a sigh, she headed back to her room, scolding herself for having such a terrible memory.

Glancing back at the clock, she saw it was now 6:20 a.m.

Unable to sit still for five minutes, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, leaving a message in the kitchen for her parents.

'_Taking a morning walk around here. Be back before breakfast. And thanks for the card._

_-Chihiro'_

Opening the door nearly made her lose her breath again. The icy bitterness had not been a factor she was considering for the walk, but unable to do much else in the house except sleep, she welcomed the cold air.

Once she got her pace set and her mind off of the puffs of breath in the cold air in front of her, she began to wander off into space.

'Huh... So its really been 7 years already, hasn't it?'

'If he was going to keep his promise, wouldn't he have don't it by now? Or is this just not a good time? Or is it that he just doesn't want to come, that he regrets promising anything so silly to a 10 year old girl. Yes, that's probably it.'

'Still, if he doesn't wish to see me, I still want to see him. At least, just one last time. And I want to see all my old friends. Oh how I've missed them so. Lin, Kamaji, the soot balls, Zene--'

Something that she nearly tripped over made her suddenly stopped her train of thought.

Coming back into reality, she noticed that the first rays of light were peeking in through the midnight black. She reached down, and started to examine what had caused her to stop.

It was a small stature, reaching up to about her waist. The round top, the elegant carvings.

'Why does this seem so famili--'

Her eyes went wide with shock. She knew exactly where she was, and what was, undoubtedly, in front of her.

"No..." she whispered "No, it cant be. Can it?

She looked up and realized that she really was where she thought she was. The shrine. The red shine that visited her dreams, seemingly untouched by time and nature, still the same as she remembered.

In all her years of living in the town, not once had she ever come back to this place. Was it fear, or just pure heartache that kept her from coming back? Honestly, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she could no longer avoid it, even if she wanted to.

This was no mere coincidence. She couldn't have just winded up here, just like that. There was a purpose for her being here, and for the dreams. They would never leave her alone, never stay in her past, so she knew she wasn't done with this place yet. Not that she wanted to be.

Gathering up the courage that had evaded her all these years, she started walking towards the entrance. It was slow, but it was progress.

Then, right as she was entering it, she realized there was someone there, in the shadows. It was a figure, probably about her size, but unable to be sure because of the darkness. Suddenly, it started walking. Eyes on her. Walking towards her.

**(A/N: Ok peoples! I think this is a great place to stop. So there's the second chappie for ya! Sorry if it wasn't as exciting as you expected, but trust me, it will come. I just had to get the setting set up, and now we can go on to all the twists and tears and hope and all of that which is surely to come! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and if Chihiro seemed too OC then please forgive.)**


	3. Unexpected Reunions

**If Only…**

**(A/N:** Ok I owe an apology to all my readers because of the lateness of the previous chapter. I had actually finished it on a Wednesday, but it refused to upload so yea…. Again sorry but I do sorta blame Fanfiction for that.)

Ok! It's time for the advertisements again and here to help me with this week's advertisement is none other than the multitalented Haku!!!

**Audience**: cheering

**Haku**: Uh…. Why am I doing this again??

**Me**: Because I managed to get you to sign loyalty to me in return for a love scene between you and 'someone'…

**Haku**: You said you'd keep quiet about that!

**Me**: Well you asked….

**Haku**: sigh Well is your story really that awful that you must buy time with these silly advertisements so no one will read it??

**Me**: crying Do you really think that my story is awful?

**Haku**: Uh…N-no no of course not!

**Me**: sobbing hysterically You're stammering you liar! You really DO think I'm a bad writer don't you?!

**Haku**: cursing under breath Ok fine! I'll do the stupid advertisement! Just please stop crying!

**Me**: sniffle Ok…

**Haku**: goes backstage and comes out dressed as Naruto Come check me out while I try to win over Hinata and watch as something forms between a Sand Village Kunoichi and a lazy but smart bum from Konoha in Persia Hime's story! Dattebayo!!!

**Me**: HAHAHAHA!!! Man that was good! I didn't know it would be this easy to get you to do it. And by the way, orange is so not your color…

**Haku**: Wait a minute…You were faking it the whole time?!?!

**Me**: Yup! One of my many talents!

**Haku**: Why you no good back-stabbing--!!

**Me**: Ok! That's all the time we have for now. I apologize for Haku taking up so much time…

**Haku**: HEY!!!

**Me**: …But at least that's done! Join us next time for more advertisements! Now, on to the story!!!!

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are Red

Lilies are Pink

I don't own SP

But I do own Diarsi…I think…

**Unexpected Reunions**

Eyes on her. Walking towards her.

Suddenly, the dark figure stopped; eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Chio-Chio?" A soft yet playful voice came. "Is it really you Chihiro- chan?"

Chihiro stopped; a confused expression on her face.

That was certainly not the voice she expected to hear. It wasn't the silky, cool voice she heard in her dreams, but a friendly one. One that she had grown accustomed to over the years. And even if that didn't spark her memory, one thing would.

Only one person ever called her 'Chio-Chio'…

A smile reached her face as she realized who it was.

"Diarsi?"

"Yea," Diarsi giggled in response, stepping out of the shadows. "I came back for your birthday Chio-Chio!"

Diarsi, Chihiro's best friend, had been gone this summer, just like every year, and wasn't expected back until the first day of school. Since Chihiro's birthday always happened in summer, Diarsi had always missed it.

"Oh Sari-chan I'm so happy you're here!" Chihiro embraced her friend.

"Well, I've missed too many of your birthdays so I figured I owed you at least one." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, this is so great! I can't believe you're actually here. I thought you'd miss it this time too."

"Well I gotta go back tomorrow, so we might as well enjoy today, right?"

After letting go of her friend, Chihiro looked up and realized something that she had not noticed before.

"Uh…hey Diarsi? What are you doing here at the shrine?"

"Oh! Well I was going over to your house, but it seemed to early and I figured you'd still be asleep, so I took a little detour on the way. Hehehe…"

'Diarsi….you've never lied to me before, so why now? What's so important that you must keep hidden from me? Whatever it is, it must be so important that u can't even trust me. But no matter. If it involves something from this shrine, then I must find out what it is. Forgive me my friend, but I must make you reveal your secret.'

Diarsi, who was about an inch or so shorter than Chihiro with a fair amount of curves, looked up at her friend, her sparkling emerald eyes wavering. With slightly trembling fingers caught in her dark brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, and Chihiro standing over her with speculating eyes, it gave Diarsi the appearance of a small child in trouble, awaiting punishment. To Diarsi's relief, Chihiro broke the thick tension with a smile, although her eyes kept their suspicious appearance.

"Alright Diarsi. Well let's get back to my house ok? It looks like you're freezing!" exclaimed Chihiro, misinterpreting her friends trembling. "I wouldn't want you getting sick on my account, especially since you came to see me."

"Thanks Chio-chan. Now come on! Today's your birthday and I vow to make it great so let's get going." Diarsi grabbed Chihiro's arm and began to drag her friend through the forest, nearly stumbling on the rocks in their path.

In her haste to leave, Diarsi had not noticed as Chihiro gave the shrine a last glance, promising to return. Suddenly, Chihiro felt the presence of another being nearby and looked up. There, on the hills overlooking the rest of the forest was a boy, staring at t he two friends leaving. Chihiro tried to get a better look, but Diarsi yanked her forward and when she looked back, the boy was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I'm home!" Chihiro announced from the doorway. "And guess who else is here!"

"Welcome home Chihiro. Oh, and hello Diarsi. It's so good to see you're back. So how did everything go on your vacation?" Chihiro's mom greeted the girls.

"Oh everything was pretty great. I just wanted to come back for Chihiro's birthday. My mother says hello and wishes Chihiro a happy birthday."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Have fun with Chihiro today and tell your mother I said 'hello."

"Oh I will Mrs. Ogino. And thanks for having me over!" she managed before being pulled and dragged into a very impatient adolescent's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh….man I love your bed! I can't believe you complain so much. It's so comfortable!" said Diarsi, falling back on Chihiro's bed.

"Well you can sleep on rocks and be comfortable," grumbled Chihiro, "but we normal people don't get comfortable as easily."

"Haha yea I guess you're right. Either ways I still love this bed."

They sat for a while in compete silence, Diarsi's lids beginning to close.

"Hey Sari-chan?"

"Hmm?" a half-asleep Diarsi replied.

"Will you please tell me what you were doing in the shrine?"

Diarsi's eyelids flew open. "Chio-chan I already told--"

"I mean the truth Diarsi."

"Chio," Diarsi sighed, "right now is not the right time for you to know. I'm sorry but no."

"What do you mean the _right_ time?"

"I mean that I just don't know if it's the right time to tell you."

"Diarsi, I'm not a child!" Chihiro snapped, "Aren't I your friend? A person you can trust?"

"Chihiro please! This isn't about trust. I really do trust you but this is no mere thing. It's a family matter that I'm not allowed to talk about just yet. I promise I'll tell you when the time comes, but for right now you just have to trust me. Please do not be angry with me and please do not let your trust for me falter.", her soft voice pleaded.

There was a moment of silence as Diarsi fidgeted, hoping her friend would believe her and motive for not telling. Finally, Chihiro broke the silence.

"Sari-chan, please forgive me. I did not mean to be so cruel to you. I DO believe you and I hope that your trust for _me_ will not falter. I truly am sorry."

"Oh Chio-chan I forgive you. Thank you for understanding."

There was a moment of awkward silence, the girls unknowing what to do next.

"Hey Diarsi," chihiro began,"let's go somewhere else. I'm starting to get bored here."

"Alright. But where to?"

"I really don't know..."

"OH! I just remembered something! Come on Chio-chio, we're going to the mall!" Diarsi gushed with a burst of enthusiasm.

"But... I'm broke right now."

"Don't worry about that! I got it covered!"

"What do you mean you got it--"

"Don't worry about details either! Just come on!"

"But Diarsi--" Chihiro began to protest, but Diarsi was already out the door, Chihiro's car keys in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_20 Minutes later..._

"Ok, ok Diarsi. We're finally here. Now will you tell me why you were so impatient to get here?" Chihiro questioned

"Well it's because it was getting late and i wanted you to enjoy your birthday present as much as you could!", Diarsi explained.

"What do you mean--"

"Surprise!", Diarsi yelled at the top of her lungs, "You, Chihiro Ogino, Have just received your birthday present from me, Diarsi Sohnai, your best friend! A shopping-spree with no budget! Congratulations!"

"Diarsi--"

"And don't begin with the whole 'you-know-im-not-comfortable-with receiving-all-these-things-for-free' speech. It's your birthday and my parents suggested this idea. They actually wanted to give you the money upfront, but I knew you wouldn't accept it, so this was the only other option."

'Great. There's no way she'll let me turn this down once she's got her mind made up. I just can't believe how lucky she is. She's pretty, nice, generous, and on top of all that, she's rich. How lucky am _I_ to have her as a best friend? Either ways, this just doesn't feel right, but I already lost anyways. And this could be fun..'

"Come on Chio! I already know all your sizes. If, you don't help with this, I can pick out clothes that'll make you look like my mom!", Diarsi giggled at the idea,"So either cooperate or you're getting clothes that you might not like. Either ways, your getting a new wardrobe today and that's final young lady."

"Ha! You might make me _look_ like your mom, but you're the one _acting_ like her! But ok, I'll go willingly because of that threat."

"Ok then lets go!", and they both entered the brightly lit mall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 Hours Later..._

Diarsi and Chihiro exited the mall, both laughing uncontrollably and heavily laden with shopping bags.

"See Chio-chio?" Diarsi spoke when she finally got her breathing under control, "I told you it wasn't gonna be so bad. And look! You got some really cute outfits."

"Ok, you were right. Thanks a lot for talking me into going and for the whole shopping spree. It was so awesome!"

"They began to have a laughing fit once again, until something made chihiro stop."

It was a boy. Identical to the one she saw on the hill near the shrine before. There was no doubt about it. He was staring at the, Diarsi still walking towards the car. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was just something so familiar about him and he couldn't just be some random guy if he was looking at them. Suddenly, Diarsi realized Chihiro had stopped walking and went back for her.

"Chihiro what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Diarsi," Chihiro turned towards her friend, "look at that guy over there."

Diarsi started searching for the person that her friend was talking about.

"Chio, what guy are you talking about? There's nobody there."

"But--" Chihiro turned back and realized Diarsi was right. No one was there. Absolutely no one. Could she really have just imagined that?

"Come on Chihiro. It must've just been a shadow."

Chihiro went back to her friend.

'It wasn't though. I just know it wasn't.' Was all Chihiro could think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing. Chihiro could remember nothing. The ride back home. Her parents and friend singing to her over a birthday cake. Opening presents. Nothing. It had all been a huge blur to her. She couldn't focus on anything or anyone but that boy. That mysterious boy that wouldn't leave her thoughts today. The one that she kept on seeing, no matter where she went. She knew that if she was to find out what all this meant, she would have to bring up the forbidden topic up again. The one about Diarsi and the Shrine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chio-chan are you ok? You seem a little stressed right now. Kinda like how you looked in the parking lot.", a worried Diarsi asked her friend.

Chihiro sighed and began what she knew would surely end horribly if she didn't choose her words correctly.

"Diarsi I need you to listen to me. I think you're the only one who can help me right now so please try to hear me out."

"Ok Chio-chan. I want to help you. You know you can confide in me."

"Diarsi, there's something going on through that shrine that involves me. Something I can't really explain. It haunts me in my sleep every night and I know I must go back there. I know that you , also, have something to do with that shrine too. Please, I must know your connection to that place. I need to know why it's calling to you too. This information could really help me."

"Chio-chan, please, not this again."

"Diarsi please. Something happened to me there 7 years ago and, apparently, I'm not done with it yet. Please help me."

"Chihiro," Diarsi began reluctantly after a long silence," I'll try to help you. Tell me how you are related to that place, and I'll try to tell you as much as I can."

"Oh thank you Diarsi! I will tell you exactly what happened to me, if you promise to keep it between us and only us."

"Mm-hmm.", Diarsi nodded.

"Ok. 7 years ago, my parents and I saw the shrine when my dad decided to take a shortcut to our new home. We entered and it was amazing, though I was afraid at the time. When we got out, there was a gorgeous field, full of lush, green grass. I was still afraid though. We kept on walking, and it turned into a carnival and it seemed that all the stands were food-related. My parents started eating the food and I began exploring the place. When I got back, my parents had turned to pigs. I was so scared and in denial. I wouldn't accept what I saw. I refused to. Then it suddenly started turning into night and I ran away. I then saw a boy who told me to leave immediately and I tried to, but then little riverbank to the way out was flooded and i couldn't escape. Then these spirits began arriving and I ran away, but collapsed and began crying. The boy found me again and helped me out. He taught me about the place, kept me from disappearing, and kept me safe throughout my stay in the Spirit World. I worked with another girl in a spirit bathhouse who turned out to be a really great friend. I helped the boy remember his name and break an evil witch's hold on him with help from her sister who helped _me_ realize I loved him. He helped save my parents and helped me get back to my world. But before I left, he promised that he'd see me again. 7 years have gone by and he has not kept his promise. I dream about him every night and I feel that it is a sign that the shrine does not want me to forget him or all that happened. To be quiet honest, I want to seem him and all my friends that i left behind. I don't want to forget them. Not ever."

Once Chihiro finished, she looked back up at her friend, and saw her eyes were wide with shock, yet somehow understanding.

"Diarsi, do you believe me? Please tell me you do."

All Diarsi could do, was nod.

"Thank you Diarsi. You really have no idea how much that really means to me. Now, could you please tell me what you have to do with the shrine?"

After a moments silence, Diarsi spoke.

"Ok Chihiro. But I really think it's best if i show you instead. Follow me and please keep quiet."

Diarsi reached out for Chihiro's hand and quietly stole through the night. Her footsteps made no sound, nor did she speak. After Chihiro's eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized they were in the forest, headed towards the shrine. Once there, Chihiro had a few scratches from the thick wood, but still said nothing. It was only when they reached the grassy field, that still looked gorgeous in the dark and didn't seem at all changed by time, that Diarsi broke the unbearable silence.

"Chihiro," Diarsi turned and faced her friend,"I believe every word you have told me about your encounter with the Spirit World. I believe it, because I know it is true. I, too, am connected to this place, but not in the same way that you are." She took a deep breath and continued. "Chihiro. I am not a mortal. I am a spirit who resides in this world. My parents have learned how to control the magic to be able to live in the Human World, but we must always come back every summer to keep it going. Please try to understand what I am trying to tell you."

Diarsi tried to give Chihiro a moment of silence to understand it all, but before it could really sink in, a voice came from behind Diarsi.

"Diarsi? What are you doing back so soon? Were you not planning on staying the night at your friend's house?"

Both girls turned around and faced the speaker who stepped forward and went over to Diarsi.

It was a male, probably about a year or so older than the girls and a few inches taller. His steel-gray eyes complimented his sharp, but kind face and aqua-blue hair. And the voice. The silky, cool voice that would make any woman's heart flutter.

It was the boy. The boy that had been following them throughout the day. The same boy that had never left Chihiro's thoughts, no matter where she was or what she was doing.

"Haku...", Chihiro whispered

Diarsi turned her attention back to Chihiro.

"Oh Chio-chan are you ok? Please believe me. I'm really not lying."

"I believe you Diarsi..." Chihiro responded, unable to take her eyes off of Haku.

All the years of waiting for him. The dreams that never allowed her to forget him. They had not done him justice. He was even more majestic than she remembered. He was so different, yet so alike his old self. All Chihiro knew in that instant was that her feelings for him had not changed. She still loved him. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

Diarsi noticed that Chihiro had taken account of Haku.

"Oh! Chihiro, I want you to meet someone," Diarsi began, oblivious to the fact that Haku would not look at Chihiro, but instead kept his eyes to the ground. " This is Haku, my boyfriend."

**(A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!! Oh my gosh no way! I bet you weren't expecting that huh?? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer cuz it took a while to post too. Oh I so LOVE this cliffie! Well review to find out what happens! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be posted! Thanks for reading:D)**


	4. The Pain & Love Both Hearts Hold

**If Only...**

(**A/N**: Ok! Now for the next exciting chapter of 'If Only...'! I bet you're all wondering ''Why Haku and _Diarsi_?' no? Well there's a _very _good reason for that and you'll find out so don't worry, but I do want to point out that this is still a HakuxChi story so don't worry about that either.

I also _**REALLY**_ wanna apologize for how late this chapter is! It's been months, I know, and it's so not the best thing for me to have done seeing as I'm a new writer here and I also have very little (not that you're not important I'm just talking numbers here people) fans. For those of you who have given up on me, I do not blame you. For those of you still with me... THANK YOU!!!! Which by the way is an excellent song go download it off of limewire sometime if u like Bleach.)

**Just one more announcement before we get this story started. After seeing the movie again, I didn't really like the way I just rushed into getting Chihiro into the Spirit World and past the red shrine. That's why, in about the same week that this chapter is posted, I will work on chapter three again. For those of you who don't want to read the whole chapter again, don't worry. I'll only be re-editing the last part in the story about her arrival in the spirit world. None of you really have to read it, I'm just sort of doing this for myself because I'm a little unhappy with my writing in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** Major Writer's Block to come up with a little poem for you (sorry for that too...) so just know that I _still_ don't own SP (yet... WATCH OUT HAYAO MIYAZAKI!!!). I do, however, own my best guy friend (long story). It's pretty cool... (Grumpy buy me a cookie! **whine...)** And I also downloaded SP into my iPod so I don't have to buy it anymore! YAY!!!

**The Pain & Love Both Hearts Hold**

"This is Haku, my boyfriend."

Chihiro just stood, unmoving. At that precise moment, time ceased in her mind.

'No... It just can't be! Can it...?' Chihiro fell to her knees, her body becoming limp all over. 'No! I won't believe it! I just can't!' She hugged her abdomen in an attempt to suppress the sickness she felt creeping up her throat.

"Chihiro! Chihiro are you ok?!" Diarsi ran to her friend's side, "Chihiro speak to me!"

But it was too late. Chihiro tried to pull back from the darkness she felt her body being pulled to, but to no avail. The last thing she saw was the worried face of Diarsi over her, and the usually-stoic face of Haku bent over her in a concerned glare. In the last instant she could've sworn she saw a flash of green in his glinting gray eyes before his dark-blue bangs covered them and she slipped away into the velvet-soft darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh please no! I never thought her cross into the spirit world would do _this_ to her! If I'd known I would've _never_ brought her here!" Diarsi's vision began to blur with the tears that flooded her emerald eyes, "Oh this is all my fault Chihiro please forgive me!"

Grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to stop her, Haku was quick to reassure.

"Diarsi listen to me. This is not your fault, the crossing had nothing to do with it. And even if that was what caused this, stop panicking. She only fainted after all, she's not dying so grab ahold of yourself!" His silver eyes caught and held hers while she regained her calm. "We've already got one patient for Kamaji, he doesn't need another one as busy as he is."

All Diarsi could do was nod, as she felt like a child in his hold.

"I'm coming too then. This all happened because of me and I don't want to leave Chio-chan alone here."

"Chio-chan?" a tiny smirk broke the seriousness in Haku's countenance for a second.

"Chihiro, I mean..."

"I'll get an explanation for that later, but for now, I'm taking her to Kamaji's," Haku answered, sobering up. "Chihiro won't be alone, I'll be with her. And I really think you should go inform your parent's of your arrival," he stole a quick glance at the unconscious girl, "And of Chihiro's as well."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded with a downtrodden face, almost on the verge of tears again.

"Diarsi, this isn't any of your fault," Haku reassured, reading the girl's eyes. He wished he could reassure her more, but his mind was still going back to Chihiro and getting her to Kamaji's as fast as possible so he could stop worrying so much himself. "Now go. She'll be fine. I give you my word."

"Haku?"

"Hmm?"

"Just one more thing, if you don't mind..."

Haku jumped back from the unconscious girl on the lush, green grass which he so desperately wanted to help, and the nervous one that pleaded in her voice.

"What is it Diarsi?" he sighed, knowing he would not be able to help the girl from his dreams until he took care of her friend.

"I was just wondering... Why do _you_ care so much for Chihiro's well-being?"

The question caught him off guard and he had to think before he answered.

"I suppose it's because... She's an old friend. I cared for her then, and the instinct took over once again..."

Haku now went over to brown-eyed brunette who's breathing seemed to have calmed by now, and scooped her up in his arms. In the swiftest of movements he had the girl comfortably resting in his arms and raced of to the boiler room in a speed and grace which no one else could compete with. Without a second thought to Diarsi and what she must be thinking by now, his mind only thought of one thing.

'Chihiro..'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes yes I see now. There's nothing to be worried about Master Haku. She only seems to have fainted with the shock of coming back like this. Nothing a peaceful rest can't take care of. Maybe a bath afterwards. I'll go inform Lin."

Both Boiler Man and Young Dragon stood over Chihiro's still form, lying on a futon.

"Wait. Are you sure that's it?"

"Well she doesn't seems to have any other problems and her breathing has calmed. I would say so. Is there any _other_ reason you suspect?" Kamaji's brows lifted in a curious expression.

Haku only looked down, feeling shame beyond comparison at how things had been working out now. Never would he have imagined that this would be the greeting Chihiro received on what should've been a joyous occasion.

"Ah... So _that's_ what happened. It sure clears up many questions I had, yet it opens up so many more."

Haku looked up with piercing eyes full of an anger so intense no raging fire compared.

"Answer me something, Young Master." Kamaji continued, impervious to the heat of Haku's eyes, "Was this really the welcome you had planned for Chihiro?"

"You know damn well it wasn't boiler man!!" Haku stood abruptly, glaring at the wise old man, "None of this was supposed to happen!"

"Sit down. It was not an accusation, merely a question," Kamaji coaxed

Grudgingly, the young man obeyed.

"Now, before I go inform Lin of this, I have one final question."

Haku's eyes only stared at the old man in response.

"Why are you with Diarsi?"

Not for the first time this day, Haku's inattentiveness had caused him to be off guard.

"Nani?" (**A/N**: **giggling** I just love it when he says that instead of 'what'.)

One of Kamaji's long hands reached over to get the teapot of water. "Diarsi," he gulped down the water, "Is a perfectly nice girl, I admit. Yet I also happen to know that no matter how close to Chihiro she is, or how much she resembles her, she cannot _be_ her. In the very least, not in your heart. So tell me now Young Master, why is it that you have gone to her side?"

"That's not for you or anyone else to know..." Haku's eyes surveyed the ground.

"You love Chihiro."

"That's not-!"

"Don't start with me boy!" Kamaji's glared now. "I know you well enough by now to know how things happened. Don't you think you at least owe _her_ an explanation?" His eyes going to Chihiro.

Haku could no longer stay in Kamaji's presence. "Don't you have Lin to inform now?" Haku whispered.

Kamaji stood and hovered over the two in a menacing shadow. "As you wish, Young Master. But truth be told, you've gone back to your unhealthy ways when Yubaba controlled you. Chihiro was your light back then. The only one who could, and did, save you. I only hope that she can do so now."

And with that, Kamaji left, leaving Haku to his thoughts, the words still ringing in his ears long after his departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You love Chihiro."_

"_That's not-!"_

"_Don't start with me boy!"_

'So it's true then..' Chihiro thought, regaining consciousness, yet unwilling to open her eyes. Chihiro's heart felt it would burst when she heard that Haku loved her. Yet he was quick to deny so, unknowing she was awake. Never had she been so hurt to be right. After that, she refused to listen anymore to their argument.

'I should've never come here in the first place!' her eyes welling up with tears. 'He has long forgotten about me, I should've done the same.'

After keeping all her tears inside, one finally escaped her full eyes.

"Chihiro? Chihiro are you awake?" Haku's tender voice called.

She had been caught, there was no other way to go now but to admit it. Slowly her eyes opened, which then caused all the tears to be released as she slowly raised herself from the futon.

"Chihiro?" Haku called out once more. 'She hates me... I know she does. She won't even answer anymore.'

Haku reached over to dry her tears with a cloth, yet she only flinched back, drying the tears herself with her sleeves.

'Have I really hurt you _that_ much Chihiro? So much you won't even allow my touch?' Haku's eyes began turning a deep green.

"Here." Haku's outstretched hand held a berry, the very same kind that he had given Chihiro the first time she had been here. (**A/N**: I really have no idea what that really was but it looked small and red so I'm going with a berry.) "Eat it. You're disappearing again."

Chihiro reached out for the berry, her fingers accidentally grazing his skin when she felt a tiny electrical shock, just from their short contact. She hastily took the berry and ate it, refusing to look in his eyes. One look into those sleek, silver eyes and she knew she was done for. She would have broken down and cried, remembering the time when those eyes only held concern and caring for her, now suddenly cold.

The tiny shock made Haku jump, yet when Chihiro refused to look at him, a flash of hurt crossed his eyes. 'I deserve no forgiveness for what I've done to you Chihiro. I deserve any and all of your hatred. I'll even take it all, if there's even a sliver of hope that you'll someday be able to look up at me someday.'

"Thank you," she hoarsely whispered regaining her voice as well. Slowly, she began to stand, her weak legs beginning to rock back and forth on their heels.

Haku stood as well. "Please let me help you. You're not well enough to walk again. You'll only fall and hurt yourself." He reached for her elbow in an attempt to help her balance herself, yet she only flinched away again, this time causing her to fall. Halfway down to the cold hard ground in which the tiny sootballs were used to traveling each day, Haku's strong grasp caught her. He stood her upright and, once again, both felt the little tingle of the electricity coursing through their bodies.

"See?"

Both stood there for a minute, catching their breath at Chihiro's clumsiness, and the closeness they had come to as a result of that.

"Please just let me go," she nearly begged, Haku realizing he still held her in his arms after that short pause.

He had no other choice but to let her free, if that was what she truly wanted. He would, though, catch her if she fell again. He always would.

Slowly, Chihiro began staggering towards the door and making her way into the sunlight of the new sunrise.

"Chihiro you'll fall and hurt yourself on the stairs," Haku warned once again.

This time though, one thing escaped her lips the second she thought it.

"Not as much as you've hurt me."

With that, the determined girl made her way into the sunlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Lin said. "My favorite little dope's come back eh? That's good to hear! I'll prepare her bath then go get her. Thanks for the news Kamaji."

"Anytime." Kamaji replied, yawning. "Now I gotta get back and get some rest before the night comes and the work of preparing the spirit's bath water begins again."

"K go get some rest. I'll be over there with your food later then. Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the post at the end of the red bridge, Chihiro gasped for breath. 'Why...Why is this taking so long? Why are my legs so heavy?' After the short break, Chihiro kept at her path back into the green field and back to her world.

"Chihiro!" A loud voice called out to her from behind, "Hey you dope you're not thinking of leaving so soon without seeing me are ya?!"

"Lin?" Chihiro asked, turning around to face the speaker.

When her suspicions were confirmed, Chihiro's face broke out in a huge grin

"Lin!" she called out again.

"Hey! Chihiro it's so great so see you again! You certainly have grown eh shrimpy?" Lin said, embracing her friend with so much emotion.

"Ha.. yeah guess I have." Chihiro hugged her back.

"Such a long time has passed I can't believe you're finally back! Oh come on follow me!" Lin took Chihiro by the shoulders and began guiding her into the bathhouse.

"Lin where are we going?" Chihiro's curiosity peaked.

"To the bathhouse of course! We're gonna get you a a nice relaxing bath after having fainted so badly! I can't believe you took it that way. I actually expected- Hey what's wrong?"

"Lin I can't go back. I want to go home. I just can't stay here anymore! I really have missed you. Honestly I have. But everything else is just too hard to understand right now. I can't take it. It's almost unbearable." She broke down, dropping to her knees, her face in her hands trying to stop the tears.

"There there Chihiro," Lin knelt down to console her friend, holding her in a somewhat-awkward crouching hug. "Everything's gonna be ok, I promise."

"No it's not Lin! He made it very clear what he thought of what happened. It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing!" she sobbed into her hands.

Without needing a name, Lin knew exactly who 'he' was. "Listen Chihiro. I know it's not the easiest thing to do right now, but I really thing you should stay. For one, everybody here really missed you. And secondly, if you show Haku how much this all really hurt you, and then just run away, it's not gonna be any easier. It's gonna haunt you for a long time and you will eventually regret this," Lin patted her shoulder. "You have to show that you are strong. And, even if all that means nothing to you, think of Diarsi. How do you think she would feel if she knew she had done such an awful thing to you without even knowing? Just think this through, please."

After a few more sobs Chihiro became still and silent. She knew Lin was right. About everything. She would never be able to forgive herself if she had made Diarsi feel so awful. And she didn't even know what she did.

"Ok Lin," she sniffled, "I'll stay."

"Good," Lin grinned, "That's what I wanted to hear. Come on. The bath will definitely help you feel better. I just _know_ it."

"I hope so," Chihiro was helped back up to her feet, biting her lip in anxiety over what she knew was surely to come.

(**A/N**: You all know I could certainly end the chapter right here right? I actually won't though because I understand how cruel I've been for not updating so soon... SO, lucky for you, you get to read the next part which I'm pretty sure would've been the beginning for the next chapter, but I'm gonna have to make a new beginning now. Anyways, NJOI:D)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh...Lin this feels wonderful!"

"See Chihiro, I told you this would make you feel better. As I've learned over these past few years, there's a huge difference between cleaning a tub," she made a face, "And relaxing in one!" she laughed.

Chihiro couldn't help but laugh at the awful joke that she knew so well. Sometimes she even missed the work she got to do with Lin, but this was a much better way to bond with her instead of falling flat on her face.

Chihiro unconsciously touched her face remembering the pain that come after so many accidents here.

"Hmm? What's wrong with your face Chihiro?"

"Nani? OH! I was just remembering the many times I fell here," she admitted sheepishly.

"Haha good times..."

"Hey!" Chihiro playfully splashed water in Lin's direction.

"Master Haku!" a whiny frog-like voice came calling from the hallway as he ran past the rooms of tubs in which Lin and Chihiro had been relaxing. "Master Haku, oh Master Haku!"

Instantly, Chihiro's face fell.

"Chihiro ignore the annoying frog," Lin answered to her expression.

"I'm ok."

Lin's eyes looked over at Chihiro, trying to call her bluff.

"No really Lin," Chihiro gulped, "I'm ok."

"Ok if you say so..."

"I'm just wondering though..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Haku still _Master_ Haku? He told me he would quit being Yubaba's assistant..."

"Oh he did. You haven't heard the news yet huh Chihiro?"

Chihiro just shook her head.

"Oh well you see," Lin continued straightening up in the tub, "Yubaba is not longer the Head of the bathhouse. Haku is now."

"W-w-wait... How did _that_ happen? You can't possibly tell me she just handed the position over to him." Chihiro replied in disbelief.

"Well," Lin replied, her face suddenly becoming cloudy, "It's a long story, but if you want I'll tell you.

She nodded in response.

"Ok," Lin sighed, "Well it really all starts off when you left the Spirit World and went back to your mother and father. Yubaba could not believe the changes you had caused in us. Bo had come out of his room, Haku was free from her spell, and even the workers had become more demanding from the awful conditions she had us working with. To top it all off though, you had gotten away from her so she was unable to do much else. Her fury grew and grew each passing day when she lost profits due to the Worker's Strike."

Chihiro nodded attentively to the story.

"Finally everything ended in one horrible day. She began lashing out at everything and everyone. Her fury could not be calmed, not even by her own son. Haku had had enough of the abuse done to everyone. He and Yubaba began a ferocious battle which did much damage to the bathhouse, but it was all worth it in the end when Haku overcame her. She fled. She wanted to take Bou with her, but he refused, knowing his mother was up to no good and was planning horrible things against everyone, you especially. That was the final straw for her. She stole away into the night, blending in with the shadows, but not before vowing that she would get her revenge against you and Haku."

"You mean everyone had to suffer because of me?" Chihiro said, with a great amount of guilt on her mind.

"On the contrary. You made us believe we could do better. Sure, it had to get a little bit bad before it got better, but it was all worth it!"

"Oh... are you sure?"

"Positive!" Lin smiled from ear to ear.

"Ok good then I guess. I don't feel so bad then..."

"Haha you shouldn't. But as I was saying, after vowing her revenge, Yubaba left and was never heard or seen from again. Shortly after, Haku took over and made things so much better for everyone! I even got to be Co-Head of the house!"

"That's so great Lin!"

"But then things got bad again..." Lin's smile slowly faded.

"How so?"

"Well things didn't get bad for us. I just mean... Haku changed one day. He was out running some errands for the bathhouse and he said he was attacked by something. Something he couldn't see, but he could definitely sense. That was the only reason he survived. He came back with wounds that spurted blood everywhere. The worst one was on his left arm. It hurt him like crazy and the blood that spilled from there was unbelievable... We were able to save him, but after his three nights' rest, he seemed...different. He wouldn't talk to anyone, make eye contact, or even be around as much as he used to. And the strangest thing is that whenever a medic wanted to inspect his wounds, they all checked out fine... except for the one on his left arm which he wouldn't let anyone see or touch.

"The arm..." Chihiro whispered thoughtfully.

"Yeah. No one has gotten close enough to inspect it. He won't let anyone close to him... Except Diarsi," she whispered the last part.

"Diarsi?"

"She's the closest to him right now, but it's not even close if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's very..." Lin searched for the word, "Distant. The most he's done with her is a hug, I believe. One time she put her arms around him and when her hand reached his arm, he pulled away and ran with a dark look in his eyes."

"Lin?"

"Mm?"

"I have one more question."

"What is it?" Lin slid lower into the steamy bath, closing her eyes.

"W-w-w-" Chihiro thought for the correct words to use, "How did Haku and Diarsi happen?" she gulped, her throat feeling suddenly dry. It wasn't any easier saying it as it was hearing it.

"Well... That goes back to Haku's injuries."

"Mm?"

"Well technically, I should go back to Diarsi first. See, not too long ago, about a few years back really, Diarsi and her family appeared around here. Her mother, her father, her little brother, and she had all appeared here out of nowhere. We found them out over by the train tracks and none of them knew what was going on. They didn't even know they had passed on! They had no idea when, or how they died. None of them really had any problem adjusting, except Diarsi of course. She had become depressed and distant from everyone, even her family. She missed her old life and everything she knew. One time she even went so out of her mind she actually tried to kill herself."

Chihiro gasped. "Can spirits actually be killed?"

"In a way, yes. Not the ways your thinking of, but it takes a great deal of magic to kill or be killed. How Diarsi got ahold of something like that, I have no idea. That raised a lot of questions, but that's not important right now."

"Mm-hmm," Chihiro nodded.

"Anyways, she had so deeply gone out of her mind that she was going to kill herself. She just couldn't adjust so well to this life as the rest of her family did. Just as she was to do herself in, Haku appeared and stopped her. Naturally, someone with his experience and abilities could stop someone as inexperienced as Diarsi with a flick of his hand. Diarsi was suffering so badly here, but death certainly wasn't an option. Haku was empathetic though, so he came up with a solution for her problems."

"And that was...?"

"Her life in your town. Diarsi missed your world so badly, and having her live in your town made it so much easier on Haku to keep an eye out on her in case something bad happened in the process. Immediately, Diarsi began to recover. She got the color back in her skin and eyes, and she finally began to smile again. Everything was turning out great, but Haku didn't want anyone to get suspicious of a girl who lived alone in the town. He asked her parents if they wanted to move back. None of them wanted Diarsi to go back to being depressed, they were happy as long as she was happy, so they gladly agreed. There was one flaw though. If they spent too much time back in that world, they began to lose their life energy and began to disappear, just as you did when you first came here."

"Yeah I understand..."

"So every summer," Lin continued, "They had to return to the Spirit World so they wouldn't lose their life."

"So then _that's_ why she was never heard or seen during the summers, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So then now that I understand that, how did they happen?" she asked again.

"Oh! Right, right. Well Diarsi was very thankful for what Haku had done for her. Naturally, after spending so much time with him every summer, she began to like him. Haku on the other hand, did not reciprocate her feelings. He cared for her, that was undeniable, but like or love her, he did not. She became a little sad at that, but refused to give up their friendship over a silly thing such as that. Now, when Haku became injured, she was one of the most worried people. She was with him the whole time at his bedside, and even tended to some of his wounds."

"Wow... She really _is_ a saint. No wonder Haku fell for her.." Chihiro muttered under her breath.

"Haha, it would seem like that to the outsider's eyes wouldn't it? But no matter how grateful he was to her, and how much closer they had grown, he still didn't feel anything towards her in that way."

"Then how...?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Sorry," Chihiro apologized for interrupting.

"Now this is the part in the story where Haku changed, remember?"

She nodded.

"Well, one this particular day, Haku had a grimacing look in his eyes. On that day, he didn't speak to anyone or stop at anytime. He just walked on and on through the bathhouse and field as if he was looking for something and wouldn't give up. Finally, he bumped into Diarsi and took her away to someplace where no one could find them. When they came back, Diarsi was ecstatic and had a glorious smile on her face. Haku just had a menacing smirk on his. It wasn't long before everybody heard the news. Master Haku and Diarsi we're together."

"So, it just happened that quickly?"

"Mm-hmm. No one even saw it coming."

"If he's with her now, then how do you know that he didn't feel anything for her?"

"Cause," Lin smiled and winked, "I was the closest person to him before and whenever I asked him about it, he would just say 'She's not the one I'm waiting for.'. When I asked him who was, he would just turn red and suddenly have an important 'thing' he had to attend to at the other end of the bathhouse.

Chihiro suddenly felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

'Wait. Why am I blushing? It's not like he was talking about me...' her blush suddenly disappeared.

"Oh come on Chihiro you know perfectly well who he was talking about!" Lin replied after reading the expression on her face.

"I'd rather not get my hopes up right now." Chihiro whispered.

"Ok, well then come on. We'd better go get you a room to stay in before the Guest Spirits come and take up the good ones." Lin looked out the window and saw sundown was but a few minutes away.

"Wait, so then I'm staying the night here?"

"Where else would you stay?" a puzzled expression appeared on Lin's face.

"I thought it was going to be like last time."

Suddenly the puzzled expression changed to one of humor. "Haha! Do you really think we would let you stay in the servants rooms? You're not working while you're here. You're a special guest and we're going to treat you as such."

"Ok... but I don't want anything too nice. I would feel like I'm freeloading here..."

"Chihiro calm. I told you, we all owe you one anyways for what you've done for us."

Chihiro just silently got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, copying Lin's actions.

"Now come on. No need to put your clothes on now. They're dirty from your adventure anyways. We'll get you something fresh and clean. Now follow me."

They walked up the hallway and stood in front of the foreman's stand.

"Yes? What can I do for you ladies this evening?"

"Hey, we need a room for Chihiro to stay in. The best room you've got Frog."

"Well sorry to inform you," the frog smirked not looking sorry at all, "But all our rooms are taken. Maybe next time."

"Oh," Lin said, looking unchanged, "Well if there are no rooms, then perhaps she can take your room for the time being. I heard there was this beautiful fountain and..."

"No! No that won't be necessary Mistress Lin. It appears I just remembered of a free room on the top floor. I must, however, tell you that that room is--."

"Enough with the chit-chat Froggy just take us to the room."

The frog glared all the way to the top floor and Chihiro heard him cursing under his breath. It was quiet, but she swore she heard something like: "...I remember when _she_ answered to _me_...". Chihiro couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

"Hey what's so funny Chihiro?" Lin asked

The Frog threw a quick worried glance her way, afraid she must've heard him and even more worried about what Lin would do to him.

'Poor Frog doesn't need anymore trouble.' she thought.

"No nothing I was just thinking of something funny."

Lin raised a questioning eyebrow, but accepted the answer either ways.

"Well here we are. Ms. Mistress." the Frog bowed to Chihiro and Lin and left, but not before throwing another glance Chihiro's way, this time, thankful.

Lin slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Eh, nice place you got Chihiro! Take a look around... It's almost as good as mine!" she smirked.

Chihiro entered and was instantly amazed. The room was colored a light green, the kind that reminded her of the soft grass in the field. There was also a pink border around the top edges of the room. There was a soft, feathery bed against the middle of a wall in the room. The bed faced another pair of doors at the farthest wall in the room that led to a balcony which had the perfect view of the sunrise and sunset. There was also an elegantly carved dresser on the right side of the bed and a vanity on the other side. On the one side of the room stood another door which lead to an impossibly clean bathroom. Just stepping in it made Chihiro feel like she was making everything dirty.

There was another set of doors by the bed, and when Chihiro tried to open them, they wouldn't budge.

'Locked? What could be on the other side..?' her curiosity slowly gaining control of her mind.

Lin was on the other side of the room, checking out the vanity trying on the different sets of combs that laid there.

Suddenly, she heard a clicking on the other side of the doors, the locks being unlocked, most likely. When they opened, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"So," the velvety voice called, "You're the one occupying the adjoining room now."

It was Haku. Behind him Chihiro could see what was, undoubtedly his bedroom.

She suddenly blushed, remembering she had only a towel on to cover herself.

She couldn't avoid his eyes. They held hers, hypnotizing her and making her feel dizzy, making her forget that they weren't the only ones in the room. There was something in his eyes though. The usual gray was beginning to change into green and there was something else she could see there.

'What is that...?' she thought to herself.

After a few moments of sifting through, she could make out a few things.

Surprise, amusement, and even a bit of smugness.

But what stood out the most, was something even _she_ didn't understand.

Passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Oh yeah! I think I've outdone myself in this chapter! Wooo! Go Lily, Go Lily! Haha ok well my happy moment's done, but to keep it going, please review! Thanks for reading now go and review to keep me Happy/Hyper!! I do enjoy making this story, but it would really help if more of you people reviewed. I mean come on, how bad is it taking a few minutes to click 'Review Story' and typing a simple message eh? I won't take as long with the next chapter though guys! Arigatou!**


End file.
